I Hate You?
by TwilightHemel
Summary: "Aku membencimu." Yang Kuroko inginkan dari Kagami Taiga hanyalah sebuah kepekaan. Oh, ayolah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang susah, bukan? /KagaKuro/romance abal/typo berhamburan/ RnR?


Summary: Kata "aku membencimu" itu hanya di mulut saja. Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Semacam itu. Dan bukannya Kuroko mendadak tsundere. Ia hanya ingin si Bakagami yang tidak peka itu menyadarinya.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: KagaKuro

Disclaimer: Sayang, Kurobasu masih menjadi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Dan fanfiksi uhuknistauhuk ini milik saya.

.

.

.

Hari itu sama saja seperti hari-hari "damai" Kuroko yang biasa. Ia belajar, latihan bersama para senpainya, dan hari itu berakhir dengan mereka yang pergi mampir ke Maji Burger (dan entah-deh-ada-apa tapi Kiyoshi secara mendadak berkata ia ingin mentraktir mereka). Jadi itulah mengapa sekarang mereka berada di sini, di Maji Burger, saling bercengkrama dengan berisiknya sampai membuat pengunjung lain merasa terganggu.

Ah, peduli amat.

Kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Satu per satu mulai menyantap burger, sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman atau melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Atau juga makan dengan khusyuknya sampai-sampai ia _berani _menyikut lengan Hyuuga (yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya) hanya karena senpainya itu terlalu berisik (menurutnya).

Riko melirik jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 dan ia _harus _segera pulang. Setumpuk buku sudah menantinya di rumah. Besok ada ulangan harian dan… dan ia belum belajar sama sekali.

Bolehkah ia mati saja?

"Kami duluan ya. _Jaa ne_!" Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara (ya. Si trio itu) melambaikan tangan padanya dengan bersemangat.

"Hati-hati..." namun tak ada yang mendengarnya. Suara Kuroko terlalu pelan sampai Kagami yang berdiri di sebelahnya saja tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang!" seru pelatih Seirin itu, ia menarik Hyuuga yang masih "mengobrol" dengan Kiyoshi, dan setelahnya berlalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari si trio itu. Sempat terdengar peringatan macam "Jangan sampai datang terlambat besok!" dan "Awas saja kalau sampai tak datang!" dari gadis berambut pendek itu.

* * *

Esoknya, dan masih terlihat _sama saja _di mata Kuroko. Ia datang pagi sekali ke sdkolah (ingat peringatan [re: ancaman] Riko semalam?), dan ada ulangan matematika mendadak. Kalau kalian lihat dari air mukanya yang tenang itu, memang tak menyiratkan kepanikan sedikitpun. Namun dalam hatinya, Kuroko sudah berulang kali menjeritkan kata "Wanjrit!" dan "Sialan! Ini kenapa gambarnya harus di warnai?! Sialan, sialan!".

Dan, sungguh deh.

Meski Kuroko tak menunjukkan minat terhadap matematika, ia selalu senang saat ujian di laksanakan. Oh! Bukannya ia optimis bisa dapat nilai sempurna. Yang ada malah sebaliknya. Namun yang jelas, ia menyukai ulangan-ulangan ekstrim macam ini. Bayangkan saja... tanpa persiapan apapun langsung menghambur ke medan tempur. Nah, itu hanya perumpamaan saja.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami pelan, membuat tidur pemuda itu terganggu.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku lihat hasil ulanganmu?"

Kagami memberi jawaban berupa anggukan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroko saat melihat nilai 100 tertera jelas di kertas putih tersebut. Eh tunggu- KOK BISA? Nah, nah. Ini pertama kalinya nilai Kagami berada jauh di atas Kuroko. Dan kenapa harus matematika, coba?

...sungguh tega.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Emm?" Kagami menggumam tak jelas.

"Semalam kamu belajar?"

"Ha! Belajar? Jaman?" Kagami memasang tampang _nyolot _yang demi-apapun sungguh menyebalkan. Dengan tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, dan kepala di benamkan pada lipatan tersebut, Kuroko jadi tak bisa dengan leluasa memandangi wajah Kagami.

Mengabaikan tampang _nyolot _itu, Kuroko berkata, "Tumben. Padahal biasanya saja mendapat nilai 5 Kagami-kun tak bisa." Dan sungguh. Kuroko tak bermaksud mengejek atau meragukan temannya itu. "Jadi bagaimana cara Kagami-kun mendapat nilai 100?"

"Berapa nilaimu?"

"70. Pas."

"Ooh..."

"Oh." ulang Kuroko, dengan intonasi dan nada yang (tentunya) berbeda dari Kagami.

Kuroko menunggu, dengan pandangan penasaran. Namun Kagami tidak tampak seperti akan menjelaskan padanya. Kagami tak mungkin menyontek. Pasalnya, guru matematika mereka memiliki mata yang jeli dan pasti Kagami sudah di hukum sekarang kalau barusan ia _memang _menyontek.

"Kagami-kun...?"

"...haah?" sahutnya malas.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Diam, Kuroko. Aku mau tidur."

Kesal, Kuroko melempar bukunya ke kepala Kagami. Dan meleset. Buku itu mengenai tembok dan berbalik hendak mengenainya. Sang pelaku pelemparan hanya bisa _poker face. _

Oh.

Hari ini aneh sekali.

* * *

"Kagami-kun..."

_Berisik._

"Kagami-kun."

_Tak bisakah kau diam?_

"Kagami-kun!"

_TAK BISAKAH?_

Kagami melirik kesal bocah bersurai biru lembut di sebelahnya. Astaga, dia baru saja bisa tidur tenang. Dan sekarang ia harus di bangunkan? Demi apapun Kuroko, kau sangat jahat.

"Kagami-kun..."

"IYA, IYA. ADA APA?"

Seseorang melemparinya dengan kapur.

"Kagami Taiga. Bisakah kau tenang selama di pelajaranku?"

Guru matematika yang tadi. Rupa-rupanya masih ada setengah jam pelajaran lagi, toh. Ia tak tahu.

"Bisa!"

"Bagus. Sekarang buku bukumu dan perhatikan papan tulis."

Namun Kagami malah lebih memperhatikan gurunya itu._Bagaimana bisa rambutnya botak hanya di bagian tengah? Apa itu efek dari terlalu banyak mempelajari rumus? Atau memang ada rumus khusus untuk membotaki bagian tertentu pada tubuh? _

Duh. Kagami, Kagami.

* * *

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko mendongak untuk memandang wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan lebih jelas.

"Ap-"

"Aku membencimu."

Kagami mengerjap, linglung. Anak ini bilang apa?

"Kagami-kun. Aku membencimu."

Kagami _speechless_. Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya, namun yang mampu ia tangkap dan ia suarakan hanyalah "Sejak kapan?" dan "Kenapa?".

Kuroko menarik napas panjang. "Pertama, aku _benci _Kagami-kun yang menyukai basket. Kamu terlihat seperti benar-benar menikmati saat berada di lapangan, saat memegang kendali atas bola dan _apalagi _saat berhasil mencetak skor. Kedua, aku _benci _Kagami-kun yang berdarah panas dan gampang terpancing emosinya. (Kuroko terkekeh saat mengatakan ini). Terakhir, aku _benci _semua yang ada pada diri Kagami-kun."

_Cup._

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi.

Secepat kilat, Kuroko berlari pulang, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajah yang bersemu merah.

...

"O-oi, Kuroko! Kau bilang kau membenciku tapi kenapa kau malah- kubilang tunggu!"

Kuroko hanya menginginkan _kepekaan _dari seorang Kagami Taiga.

Itu saja.

Dan apa itu salah?

.

.

.

End?

/RnR~?


End file.
